Bar Troubles
by lola.pearl
Summary: Kunzite, known as Isao, has a problem. One that could lead to troubles.


**Hello, thanks for reading my story! Just a little background information before you partake. This is technically a sequel to my first Kunzite piece in my 'Sailor Moon Drabbles' story. It can be read alone if you wish. And no, they don't know their past selves so the shitennou and the senshi have nightmares that have been plaguing them, full of memories of the Silver Millennium.  
><strong>

**Also, Kunzite = Isao**

* * *

><p>Isao soon was ushering the bar rat out of the crowded bar. Her arms where circled around his waist, more for her own balance. Before the little rat could say anything, the silver haired man had her into the alley and pressed against brick.<p>

Silver eyes were as cold as ice, watching the girl that he would soon use

Her hands reached to pull him down, her lips searching for his. As she did so, Isao passed her lips and instead leaned down to reach the side of her neck.

Not one for kissing, he gave her neck a sharp bite and grabbed her hips, grounding into her. Her back arched as she let herself enjoy the sexual pleasure. Isao smirked, this is what he had dragged her out here for. Not for kisses and gentle caresses in a bed, but only the feeling of relieving tension.

She gave him what he could only assume was a seductive look. She must be more inebriated then she thought. Her hands tried to teasingly trail down to his belt buckle and Isao found himself rolling his eyes as she tried to busy herself with the contraption.

Isao paused his ministrations with the bar rat as he heard a more then familiar voice. He turned to face the opening of the alley and saw blonde hair trailing behind a petite figure.

The silver haired man felt his headache come back and with a purpose. Isao all of a sudden couldn't think over the power of the sudden headache. Honeysuckle and a palace made of gold flashed through his mind.

The toy in front of him was oblivious to his plight and continued to suck on his neck. Kunzite felt an overwhelming urge to throw up on the girl; her ministrations were making him feel unclean. He could no longer stand her touch. The silver haired man took the girl by the shoulders and shoved her away from him. She tumbled to the ground but he no longer cared. He had to find the blonde that distracted him.

He briskly walked back into the club and found who he was looking for.

Five girls were over at the bar, already drinking and chatting the bartender up. Isao recognized them as students from his school. Though the quintet was far from just any students, the group had an unnatural talent for finding themselves in the same place as the four roommates. So Isao shouldn't be surprised that they were there, but he was.

His eyes landed on a certain Aino Minako who just happened to be his TA. A groan made its way past Isao's guard. He needed to disappear and do it quickly.

Blue eyes caught his before he could manage to get away.

Shit

He quickly pulled up his icy facade.

"Kitahoshi-sensi!" The blonde girl left her group of friends and wove her way through the crowd to make her way to him. Alarms were ringing in his head. He needed to get away and fast.

Isao felt all the breath escape him and his eyes landed on the blonde. The silver haired man had the full view of his blonde TA and the sight was all too pleasing. He had become used to the casual wear that she usually wore around him; jeans and a sweatshirt were commonplace. Isao also knew of her joy to dress up, but he had never seen her like this.

Her hair was released of its usual red bow and blonde bangs fell into bright blue eyes rimmed with dark kohl. Her eyes sparkled under dark lashes and full red lips gave him a dazzling smile. His eyes were drawn to long legs and the red heels covering her petite feet. Silver eyes traveled up to the short, black cocktail dress she wore. A pale white shoulder claimed his attention as it laid bare in the one-shouldered dress. He felt his heart rate speed up rapidly.

He wasn't ready to face such a sight; his earlier tryst had left him hungry and he knew that the urges he suddenly felt for his TA was all sorts of wrong.

The blonde had started speaking to him, but Isao had to turn his face away from the girl. He clenched his fisted until his knuckles were white. She seemed like the reincarnation of the goddess of love herself.

His headache made itself known once again. A forgotten memory lingering on the outskirts of his mind.

He had to get out and fast, he mind reminded him.

Isao cut Minako off in the middle of her sentence, "Excuse me, Aino-san." He gave a quick bow and turned around on his heel, leaving the petite girl to blink curiously at his retreating back. He had to find his roommates.

About ten minutes later, he was successful in his search. Apparently, Toshiko had already left, something about a book that he had to finish, but Jared and Taizo told him they weren't ready to leave even with the presence of the quintet. Apparently they hadn't had enough fun yet. He rolled his eyes at that and informed them that he was departing and set toward the exit.

He was almost escaped from the club when blonde caught his eye again. He turned to face where he had seen the girl and saw red.

His TA was currently grinding into a boy on the dance floor. Isao grit his teeth as he witnessed the boy lean down and start sucking on her neck. A burning started in his gut and his odd headaches were forgotten. He was over to the two before any logically thought could stop him.

He stormed up to Minako and roughly grabbed her wrist. Ignoring her protests, the silver haired man dragged towards the exit of the club. He ignored the violet eyes he felt on his back as they two exited, Hino-san could stick it up her ass for all he cared.

"What the hell, sensei?" Minako exclaimed as she tried to pull her arm out of his vice grip.

The history professor have her a growl as an answer and continued to his car. He unlocked the door to the sports car and unceremoniously dumped her in the passenger seat. Isao climbed in behind the steering wheel and shot out of the parking lot in record time.

"Oi! Kitahoshi-sensi! You better not be drinking or driving or I swear that-"

"Do you really think I'm that dimwitted to put not only our lives at stake but others as well?" Isao hissed through his teeth, "I am _not_dense."

The blonde stared incredulously at the man driving the care.

"If you aren't drunk then why the _hell_ did you drag me out of the club? The girls are going to be worried!"

The tan man grit his teeth as he drove mindlessly through downtown Tokyo, "Just what do you think you were doing in there?"

Minako blinked big blue eyes at him, "Wha-"

"What were you thinking exactly? Can't you be responsible once in your life?"

The petite girl slammed her fist on the dashboard in front of her, "Kitahoshi-sensei, you have absolutely no right to say such things to me!"

The car fell into an uneasy silence. Minako still glaring at him, Isao seething as he concentrated on the road ahead. The man noticed familiar surroundings and discovered that he was close to his house. He headed towards the location and gave a quick glance to find blue eyes still staring him down.

"Don't glare at me like that."

"Why the hell shouldn't I? You _kidnapped_ me!"

Isao growled as he pulled into his garage. Minako looked around quickly.

"Where the hell are we."

"My house, get out."

The silver haired man exited the sport car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for the blonde. Minako tried to protest but she was cut off, "Look, you can go home if you want but I'm not driving you. Do you want to walk?"

Minako shut her mouth and gave an indignant glare. The professor turned on his heel and walked into his house, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of a glaring contest.

Isao set his car keys on the kitchen counter as he heard heels clicking behind him. The silver haired man opened and closed a few cabinets trying to do distract himself from his rage. A clearing of a throat caused Isao turn to face Minako once again, not before rolling his eyes.

"Kitahoshi-sensi, can you please explain to me why I am currently in your house after being manhandled into your car?"

"Because you obviously don't know how to take care of yourself."

Minako stood a step closer to him, blue eyes dangerous, "And what, exactly, did I do that was so offensive in your eyes?"

"You were practically throwing yourself at that young _boy_," Isao spat the word out.

"I was simply enjoying myself!" Minako took another step forward and now was practically in Isao's face, "A girl can go out, in this day and age, with her friends and enjoy herself in others company, even if it happens to be male. Things might have been different in your time, old man, but in this century it's different."

Old man? Isao couldn't see straight after her comment, all he could think of was making the blonde stop talking. Shut those pretty red lips as soon as possible.

He grabbed Minako and shoved her onto the nearest vertical surface. He took joy in her surprised gasped and was kissing her before either of them knew it.

He kissed her brutally, brutally enough to cause her lips to darken to a red that was redder then the lipstick she had on. A voice in the back of his head began a warning but was silenced when he felt lips responding against his own and petite hands found themselves gripping the button down he had on.

Isao cut off the forceful kiss and took in blue eyes for a beat before making his way down the pale white neck that had oh-so tempted him in the car. He kissed and suckled his way down her neck taking in every gasp that passed between her kiss-ravished lips.

He growled at the light red mark that the boy at the club must have left. Isao grabbed her hips and ground into her while covering up that mark with his own. He didn't back down until there was a large red spot that was undoubtedly his.

She gave a breathy moan, "Kitahoshi-sensi."

He have a small, appreciative grunt when the small hands that held the front of his shirt found their way to the buttons, quickly undoing them. Warm hands felt their way over his chilled tanned skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. His hand smoothed down and gripped a pale thigh. His lips sought to ravish hers again as he hiked her thigh up. She immediately arched against him.

Isao gave a growl before roughly grabbing the blonde hoisting her over his shoulder before he gave himself a moment to think. She gave a squeal and started to pound her fists against his back, but he ignored her. If she really wanted to get down, he knew she was more then capable to do so.

He quickly climbed the stairs and walked into his room, shutting the oak door with a kick, he threw the blonde in the middle of his bed. Minako quickly recovered and attempted to sit up, a retort in her mouth, but Isao was on her before she could blink, knocking her back into the soft mattress.

Lips clashed against lips as hands began their frantic traveling once again. Isao's shirt was off within seconds and they began trying to slip that damned skintight black dress off.

"Kitahoshi-sensi!"

He growled and focused on removing the blasted garment. She needed to stop calling him sensei.

After they succeeded, Isao took in her near-nakedness with a hungry look and brought his body flush with hers. He gave a sharp nip to the crook of her neck before kissing his way further down. When he reached her breasts, he glanced up and gave her a smirk with a hint of smolder behind it. He resumed his kissing causing the blonde beneath him to gasp and fidget.

Her fingers found his long silver tresses and ran her hands through it, enjoying the silkiness. After nip to a rather sensitive spot, Minako grabbed a handful of silver and gave a tug.

Isao froze and let out a particularly loud moan. The professor gave a hesitant look up into curious blue eyes. He quickly went back to distracting her, but another tug to his locks caused him to grit his teeth against the pleasure. Knowing she had found his biggest weakness, Isao quickly ripped off her barely-there panties and had her soaring to new heights before her hands could cause any more mischief.

The time passed could only be measured in gasps and moans as the two sought for a high that their bodies craved. Only once they had reached the peak did the emotion of anger and frustration trickle away to be forgotten. They both panted heavily as they started to come back from wherever their mutual pleasure had taken them.

Isao allowed his arms to collapse as he angled his body to fall beside the blonde. Silver eyes met with blue as their breathing slowed.

All of a sudden, a calm replaced the pleasure. The silver haired man just gazed serenely at the petite blonde before slowly blinking. The adrenaline was fading away leaving drowsiness in its wake. Isao watched as eyelids fluttered over pretty blue eyes.

Feeling his own eyelids become heavy, Isao brushed golden locks away from her face before gathering Minako in his arms, gently holding the other girl as she drifted off.

Small hands wrapped around him and he felt flat palms smooth over his back. He gave a shiver in appreciation, his skin still sensitive after their activities.

He dipped down and nuzzled his nose into hair, taking in her scent.

He surprised at himself for cuddling with the girl, usually he liked to sleep alone after such occurrences.

Isao didn't let himself think about it for long as he succumbed to sleep as well, tightening his arms around the petite woman before following her into dreamland. His dreams full of palaces, court functions, and an oddly familiar blonde.


End file.
